Alternate Endings
by foreverperfect
Summary: Ranma has a secret. Nerima loves picking on Ranma. Ranma decides that Nerima has picked on him to much, and has thought of a plan to have everyone leave him alone. What if Ranma's secret was twisted into his plan by accident, and once someone knows the...
1. Prologue

Ranma has a secret. Nerima loves picking on Ranma. Ranma decides that Nerima has picked on him to much, and has thought of a plan to have everyone leave him alone. What if Ranma's secret was twisted into his plan by accident, and once someone knows the secret, it sticks with them. Forever. Will Ranma be able to finish his plan, or will the secret dominate Nerima, causing disaster at every turn?

**Another Fiancée, or is it?**

**Prologue**

Ranma's dad snored as loud as ever. Ranma tried to cover his ears as he turned himself to the side. His leg started to hurt after the sudden movement. It had been another day in Nerima, and he was pretty used to this. Although he didn't say much, Ranma went through severe pain every single night he stayed.

Life in Nerima wasn't easy, even for a great martial artist like Ranma Soatome.

Every single day you would wonder how Ranma survives after all those beatings. The funny thing was Ranma wondered the exact same thing. No human no matter how strong can live like this forever, even Ranma. You get worn out when stupidity rules everything you do.

Ranma decided to sneak out of the room to get something to help his sore leg.

He's been living in the house for so long, and yet he still can't quite remember where all the rooms are. He only knows the few that he's always in: the kitchen, dining room, bathroom, Akane's room, his room, and Nabiki's room. Never once has he seen Kasumi or Soun's room.

Ranma searched in the dark for the medical cabinet. "Stupid leg," he thought,

"Stupid place has gone too far." You may not understand what Ranma meant, but there was one thing he was sure about. Ranma was sick and tired of the endless cycle. "NOT ONE PERSON! NOT ONE!"

Then, a slight knock came from the front door. "When did they get a front door?"

Thought Ranma. At the door was none other than Ukyo. Ranma peaked over her shoulder

And saw Akane with her. Speaking of them, he hadn't seen them all day. Him, Mousse,

And Ryoga went to a cursed mountain said to have a legendary monster, only to figure out

It was Pantyhose Taro looking for Rouge's "source of power" and ended up scaring

Everyone off.

Ukyo was holding something behind her back, and then gave it to Ranma. It was a

Box wrapped with a ribbon matching Ukyo's. Ranma then saw Akane sleeping on Ukyo's

Back and Ukyo then took her upstairs to her room. Then, when Ukyo came downstairs, she gave Ranma a small nod, and left out the door.

Ranma looked at the box Ukyo had given him, and saw it was damp. Not to mention, there's a puddle where Ukyo was walking. "There must have been rainy weather" Thought Ranma. Inside the box, was a cake? It's Ranma's favorite type; strawberry shortcake. Next

To it was a small section and there lay an empty cup. Red letters were on top of the cake, but they were pretty hard to make out. Ranma struggled to figure out what it said, but he wasn't that good at English. "Horribly Bad Day, Eh Soatome? Ukyo and Akane" Ranma had gotten mad. They come home this late, and give him a soggy cake saying "HORRIBLY BAD DAY?!" Ranma was done.

He's dealt with all this for long enough, and now, he was finished.

Ranma Soatome isn't going to deal with this crap ever again.


	2. Welcome to Class

Forever Perfect: Alternate Endings

_"EEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

_**Huh? Who's screaming? What's wrong?**_

_Ranma hurried to where he had heard the scream. Then, he found himself in Jusenkyo. He looked through all of the springs, careful not to fall into one. Then, he saw to hands lifting up from one of the springs. __**Seems like a girl.**__ Ranma took person's hand and lifted her out of the spring._

_Ranma handed her a towel and she let herself get dried off and out of the soaking clothes into a robe where he couldn't see her... __**What happened to her?**__ He then asked, "Are you okay?" She turned around and looked at him straight in the eye. She gave him a glare colder than Shampoo when she had the reversed jewel. _

_The girl then spat, "Soatome, prepare to die. I, who has never lost a fight before will kill you with my bare hands."__** WAIT! WHAT DID I DO??? HUH? WHY CAN'T I SPEAK?! COME BACK HERE! TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_The girl had already left, leaving behind a parchment of paper with-_

SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ranma was awoken with Akane's usual greeting; Getting splashed with a bucket of nice, cold water. This meant another day in Nerima. Ranma got dressed as he did every day, not even bothering to say good morning to anybody. Before you know it, Shampoo or someone could have put him under a spell while he was asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………

Ranma quickly ate breakfast when his father soon attacked him talking about some dumb crap like he does every day. Kasumi as usual said her small remarks without doing anything about it. Nabiki was already on her way to school, while Soun sat in his corner weeping about how Genma is going to kill Ranma before him and Akane get married. "As if I'd get married to that macho chick." He thought.

Akane and he headed to school like ever day. It was a peaceful trip; very unusual due to circumstances in Nerima. Ranma looked at Akane and saw a big grin on her face. "What happened?" he asked, "What's the look for?" Akane looked at him in surprise; she'd never thought Ranma would care why she's happy."

"Well, I had a dream." She said

"What was it about?" asked Ranma

"Well… u-um…a-actually…" she stuttered

"What is it?"

"You died." She finally said.

Ranma gaped at what she just said. She was smiling like this, "BECAUSE I DIED IN YOUR DREAM!!!" he yelled. The present had been enough, but now THIS?

"No, no" she said

"Then what is it?" Ranma said, getting impatient.

Akane slightly blushed, "I-I heard that if you dream that someone dies, something good would happen."

"Who told you that garbage?"

Akane then got mad and began to beat the crap out of Ranma; not that he hasn't been beaten up by her before. It was all in the typical life of Nerima. In a way, Ranma didn't care anymore about turning into a girl, or so he said unless someone mentioned going to China or Jusenkyo. Ironically, Akane had through him into the water like she usually did.

As expected, Kuno came talking about Akane and his "pigtailed goddess" without ever shutting up. He got kicked into the sky, and left only to come back later on. Akane and Ranma walked up to Ucchan's and waited for her to come out. After a while, they decided that life would be easier if they walked together rather than meeting each other on the way and missing out on a bunch of stuff.

Some time had passed before Ranma said, "Let's go check on her." They both walked into the shop but couldn't see her. Then, they heard lots of things slamming all over the place and smashing upstairs. They both ran to see what's the matter, and couldn't believe what they saw.

Ukyo had been yelling at Ryoga. All over the floor were torn Okonomiyaki uniforms and boy school uniforms. The thing she used to bind her chest was also lying on the floor ripped up. Ukyo had been wearing her chef uniform while Ryoga his usual clothes. Ukyo told Akane and Ranma to get out and meet her at the school. On their way out, they heard,

"YOU JACKASS!"

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO RIP THEM!"

"WELL HOW ARE WE GONNA WORK THIS OUT?!"

Ranma and Akane decided its best not to stand in the way of their argument, and headed to school.

"U-Ukyo!" Ryoga said,"M-maybe y-you can wear the g-girls uniform and I'll wear the boys."

Ukyo at first looked at him with a puzzled look, but then let out a grin. "I have a **great **idea." Then, disregarding all his manly pride, Ryoga screamed.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Ranma and Akane had faired out fine considering they were in Nerima. Not many people had attacked them today. Not even a new fiancée or suitor had come. Heck, for the first time ever, they had been early for class. Miss Hinako had come in and said, "Today we have four new students; meet Shampoo, Mousse, and Kodachi."

All Akane and Ranma could do was stare. Hinako started asking about them, and they told their stories. "Shampoo come school to get close with Airen" Kodachi said, "Oh ho ho ho ho what would I be without Ranma darling, and my father and brother attend here." Mousse had obviously been trying to find Shampoo, and ended up hugging Hiroshi instead. (Which Hiroshi pushed him away of course)

"Where are Ukyo and the other new student," Miss Hinako started, and kept going on about what good children do. Yet before the bells rang, you could hear shouting from the hallway."

"HURRY UP YOU JACKASS!"

"DO I REALLY HAVE TO GO TO AKANE'S CLASS WEARING THIS?!! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT RANMA'S NEVER GONNA LET ME HEAR THE END OF IT!"

"STOP BEING A WIMP! IT'S YOUR FAULT ANYWAY!"

Not too long afterwards, Ukyo and Ryoga came into the room. Ukyo wearing her usual uniform, while Ryoga was (cough) wearing the (cough) girls (cough) uniform. It was silent for a brief moment, until Ranma busted out laughing. Ryoga turned a deep shade of red. Akane and the rest (including Ukyo) had joined.

The principal then came in and saw what happened. He exclaimed, "Ootah! New school Rule! Any brudda or sista who not wearin' da correct school uniform no pass on to da next grade." Then he left without saying anything else.

Ranma thought that he should put his plan in action ASAP.

"One, two, three, four"

"Un duex trois quatre"

"Uno dos tres cuatro"

"Ichi nee san she"

"Yi er san si"

"One-"

"RANMA STOP COUNTING TO FOUR!"

Ranma stood straight up in shock of Akane's sudden yelling. He looked around the room and saw Shampoo, Kodachi, Mousse, and Ryoga (now in a boy's uniform.) He thought it was bad enough that he had to deal with them daily as it is, but now they're in his **school**; how could it get any worse?

Hinako sucked up all their ki when she sensed that they were going to fight. Yet the problem was, they had a test today and they were too weak to do it so they got excused. The class as usual broke into rumors talking about complete nonsense rather than the truth. After a while, everybody had learned to ignore them. (Sometimes)

Like a miracle, everyone recovered quickly. When school ended, Ranma was deep in thought until…

"Ranma! You go on date with Shampoo" Shampoo said

"RANMA YOU PERVERT!" Akane yells as she grabs her mallet out of nowhere and pummels him.

Ukyo taps Shampoo on the back and says, "No one touches my Ranma Honey"

Shampoo instinctively replies, "You wanna test that spatula girl?"

Ukyo gets her giant spatula, (which she is surprisingly allowed to bring to school) and swings at Shampoo. Shampoo blocks with her hands and then tries to punch her. Ukyo ducks and tries to hit Shampoo with a low kick, but Shampoo hops over it, and tries to kick Ukyo. Ukyo also jumped and threw her mini spatulas at Shampoo. Shampoo flips out the way of the spatulas and grabs her bombari out of nowhere. She attacked Ukyo with both at once but Ukyo blocked it with her giant spatula. (And they continue with a few hits on each other)

Mousse, not standing around went over to Ryoga and yelled, "Shampoo!!! Why don't you hug me like that?" Ryoga popped a vein and yelled, "Imbecile! Get OFF ME!" Ryoga then punched Mousse a bunch of times and Mousse got knocked out.

Akane couldn't stand to continue watching after she beat up Ranma.

"Akane! Where are you going?!" Ranma asked.

"Home Baka! Why don't you hang out with Shampoo or Ukyo?"

Shampoo then exits her fight and makes a funny face at Akane. "Akane go home with tail between legs." Akane popped a few veins, and then grabbed a bucket of water on the floor and splashed everyone. Then Akane leaves without looking to see Ryoga is P-Chan.

Ukyo went to go fetch hot water from Dr. Tofu's clinic nearby. Shampoo went to Ranma (girl) and "meowed" Ranma stood frozen at the sight of a cat. When Shampoo's paw touched him, he screamed. He went running around yelling, "Cat!! Cat!!" Ryoga laughed in his pig form at Ranma. Ranma had paid him no mind whatsoever.

Ranma then knocked himself into a pool and got knocked out. Ukyo and Dr. Tofu came back with the hot water, and splashed everybody with it. Ryoga saw Shampoo and had a severe nosebleed and knocked himself out. Shampoo quickly got dressed and dragged Mousse by the hair to the Cat Café muttering "stupid Mousse ruin everything". Ukyo then picked up Ranma on her back and Dr. Tofu Ryoga.

After reaching the clinic, Ukyo said that she needed to get to her restaurant, leaving Ranma and Ryoga at the clinic. Dr.Tofu went out shopping because he knew that the two martial artists would wake up and make it seem as though nothing happened.

Ryoga woke up to see Ranma checking a bandaged leg. Ranma took off the bandage revealing a large, deep wound. Ryoga couldn't describe how terrible it looked, and Ranma was hiding it. The scar seemed like blood was still oozing out from it. Ryoga took a good look, and just then realized how beat up Ranma was.

Ranma turned his head and saw Ryoga staring at his wound. Ranma seemed surprised at first, and then smirked.

"So you've seen it." He said

Ryoga stared in shock, unable to say a single word. Ranma traced his hand above the bandage, and then it disappeared. Ryoga's eyes got so big they seemed as though they would fall out any minute. Then, like magic, Ryoga felt a great pain on his own leg. If felt as though a giant sword had cut it. Ryoga's strength didn't seem to matter at the time, because it hit him as hard as it would any other man.

"I feel bad that you had to see that Ryoga." Ryoga found his leg cut just as badly as Ranma's. Ranma then tossed him a bandage out of nowhere.

"I'm not going to tell you what this is or anything, but I will assure you one thing. **Never show or tell **anybody about the wound, understand?" Ryoga nodded his head dumbly. The wound already was causing him pain, but once he put the bandage on, it disappeared. Ranma's was also gone.

If Ryoga knew about this, he probably wouldn't challenge Ranma every day. Speaking of which, it reminded him about something. A light bulb appeared on top of his head.

"Always remember, you must change your bandage every night. If you don't, the pain will come back twenty times more hurtful than before."

Ranma sweat dropped. Ryoga had interrupted his speech with a light bulb, what next?

"Happy Belated Birthday Ranma!" he said, and pulled out a gift from his backpack.

Ranma smiled. He saw that Ryoga gave him a ticket. It was a ticket to Jusenkyo. He was so happy about it, that he would've hugged Ryoga. Then he turned the ticket around, and he saw the expiring date. It was yesterday. Ranma was about to yell, but then he realized, Ryoga's ticket expired **yesterday**.

Ryoga must have really tried to give him the ticket as fast as he could, but couldn't make it on time. Then Ranma asked, "Why'd you give **me **the ticket instead of using it for yourself.

Ryoga's face got serious, "The real reason is, I have no idea where to find Jusenkyo. I needed someone to take me. I didn't want anybody to steal my ticket though, (or give it to you) but carry me in my cursed form with them. Sadly, I don't think anybody would do it unless it was someone I trusted. I only think Akane san would be able to do it because she's already been there but… but…"

Ranma looked at Ryoga. "Thanks for trusting me" he said, and then he told him that it expired yesterday. Ryoga's face faulted. The two sat in silence thinking about their misfortune when Ranma whispered in Ryoga's ear, "I have a plan, but I think I need someone to help me out. So…"


	3. 1 lost, 1 found

Forever Perfect: Alternate Endings

As said in the reviews, the storyline wasn't good at all in this chapter, so **hopefully **I can do a little better this time.

Ryoga is lost. Again. Luckily, he was able to buy a lot of bandages when

He was still in Nerima. Previously, Ranma asked Ryoga a favor, but you can see

the result. Ryoga sighed as he found his way to a fortune teller's booth. Ryoga

was tired, and didn't really care about what the lady had to say. All Ryoga

wanted is to ask for directions to Nerima.

"What be your name young sir?" the lady asked, staring deep within his eyes.

"Um…Ryoga Hibiki."

"Hibiki you say?"

"Yes, can you tell me directions to-"

"Another Hibiki, eh? I have a preposition for you, boy. You break a few boulders

In my backyard, and I'll give you the ability to find your way around for an hour."

"You can do that!?" Ryoga said, getting excited

"Sure. For an hour a day."

Ryoga ran the other direction from the backyard, which the lady yelled for

him to come back. Ryoga turned back and the fortune teller took his hand and

led him to the backyard. So eager to have an hour with a sense of direction,

Ryoga didn't question the lady as to why she wanted him to destroy boulders in

her backyard.

When Ryoga finished, the lady made him eat a fruit of fantasy. She gave

him five of them, which he stuffed into his backpack. Then, she left with this

warning, "Young man, if you have any serious injuries from your journey, try not

to eat the fruits of fantasy during that period of time."

Ryoga left without hearing what she said. He found his way to a sign post

with an arrow pointing in the direction of towns. Ryoga's eyesight started to blur

then realized he lost his ability to read. Then, he tried to remember which way he

came from, but sadly, he didn't have a sense of direction when he came here, so

Ryoga went the wrong way.

"Leave it to Ryoga to get lost when I needed him for something." Ranma thought as he carried a large backpack over his shoulder. Ranma thought about his plan, it was ingenious. He hoped Ryoga wouldn't screw it up, but he had to put his faith in him.

Ranma came at a crossroads, and watched as Ryoga tried to decipher the sign. "Negima is Wet? Ranma wets his pants so he uses his period as an excuse? Funny, I always wondered if he gets it in his female form. Good thing he's not around to hear this."

"Ryoga….WHAT WAS THAT AGAIN?"

Ryoga turned to see Ranma seriously pissed off. "So this is why people don't speak their mind aloud." Ryoga started to sweat. Sure, Ryoga would challenge Ranma plenty of times, but no one sees Ranma truly mad often. It's sort of like when Akane's mad; give even the best martial artists pain. But enough about that, Ryoga needed to run.

"GET BACK HERE PIGBOY!" Ranma yelled as Ryoga ran off.

Ryoga and Ranma sat at the campfire, eating whatever fruit Ryoga had on him. It more or less went like this; Ranma started digging through his stuff and found it. Ryoga at first didn't want to share, but ended up eating it with Ranma anyway.

"So, did you get what I ordered?"

Ryoga blushed a deep shade of red, remembering what he bought, and handed Ranma his bag. Ranma peered inside, "Perfect."

From the water of Jusenkyo raised a small black piglet. Around her neck was a pink ribbon with yellow stars. The piglet was awoken, and it had one mission to complete before it returns.

It ran over to the spring of drowned girl, and dived inside. A girl came out, with blonde curls that reached down to her shoulders. In her hair lies the pink ribbon with yellow stars. Her eyes were a honey colored brown, sparkling in the night's light. She turned her head left and right, and then ran toward the spring of drowned twins.

There emerged two girls. One was the girl from before, but instead of someone identical beside her, there was someone different. The second girl turned her head towards the first, and they both nodded.

Next stop, Nerima…

"Shampoo! You have a challenge letter!"

Shampoo quickly came downstairs to see who would challenge her. The challenger was unknown, but Shampoo took a minute to study the paper. The ink was a bright shade of pink, and smelled of **very **girly perfume. The aroma was intoxicating. In neat, Chinese handwriting, was written,

"Shampoo, you know what I want.

I will meet Sunday at 7:00 AM at school,

Don't be late,

Yu Ying"

Yu Ying? Shampoo didn't recognize the name, but it was a letter of challenge. Due to Amazon pride, Shampoo can't turn down a challenge. Looking at the format, Shampoo assumed it was one of those girls who thought she was only a bimbo and there for her looks, and thought they could take her on.

Shampoo gets that a lot, and it **pissed her off. **Judging by it, this girl seemed pretty weak and pathetic. If like the others, she probably wouldn't show, and so the match would automatically go to Shampoo. Either way, she liked the idea of putting insolent girls in their place, so Shampoo went to bed waiting for her upcoming challenge.

Who challenged Shampoo? What do they want? That was the talk of Nerima these days, Shampoo was claimed one of the best female fighters, and no one challenged her often except for Ranma's other fiancées. Some said that Shampoo bullies little girls and steals their money. Others say that Shampoo is weak and all the boys lose on purpose because of her looks. Then there were just people who said, "Finally someone other than Ranma or Akane gets into a fight, we can finally have an equal chance when we bet our money."

Nabiki wasn't pleased to hear the news at all. Shampoo was a really good fighter, and if this Yu Ying were to beat her, then she would surely be in paradise. The problem is it was all too easy. Shampoo and the others seemed pretty confident about who is going to win, but the stakes were high. The problem is, this new character sounded pretty confident herself. Why? Nabiki's money is on the line. Usually she would take the money whether or not she lost the bet, but her senses were tingling, and she could feel someone watching her.

Nabiki didn't show her expressions often, and usually could outwit anyone. Yet inside, she felt as if someone were draining her life-force from her, waiting until she let her guard down for a single moment. If it were any other case, Nabiki would hire her bodyguard, (Ranma) but she couldn't. As said before, Nabiki doesn't show her emotions often, so when she's being drained, no one can tell the difference. The worst part is Nabiki's afraid. To show any fear, even for instant can ruin her whole career, and no one would ever treat her the same.

Nabiki instantly knew what this meant. She was an open target, a pawn in a game of chess. Whoever this person was, they had her where they wanted her. For such a strong woman to be so easily used, who was this guy? People think Nabiki would tell you anything for money, which is almost completely true. Yet there are some secrets in this universe that Nabiki knows, and never told a soul about, not even for all the money in the world.

It was funny that this Yu Ying decided to challenge Shampoo at the same moment someone drained her abilities. Nabiki needed to get a little more research on this Yu Ying, and it will probably explain what's going on.

"Nabiki! Don't forget the firecrackers!"

Nabiki turned to who was calling her, "Firecrackers?"

"Yes! We need a backup in case we lose the bet, like when we first saw Ryoga and Ranma fight!"

"Oh, yes. Firecrackers."

Akane didn't particularly care what happened to Shampoo, yet she has a gene passed down from generation to generation. She is nosey. Kasumi is nosey, Nabiki is definitely nosey, and Soun is nosey. With Ranma gone, Akane didn't have much of an excuse to show up at the match. So Akane sat in her room thinking of an excuse to see what's going on. "I can say I'm at school, and see it when it happens!" she thought, but then remembered that there is no school on Sundays. "I can say that I'm going shopping for Kasumi!" but the grocery store is nowhere near the school.

After thinking for a long time, Akane finally decided, "Oh the heck with it! I have nothing better to do!" She didn't have anything **fun **to do with Ranma gone, no beating him up, yelling at him, fighting with him, and all that other stuff. She sighed remembering how he would call her an uncute tomboy, and thought, "Ranma…come back soon."

The crowd gasped at the fighting ring. Everyone thought it was weird when Ukyo and Ranma fought on a giant grill, but this is ridiculous. More than half of the student population knew about the Jusenkyo curse, but it pretty much remained a secret nonetheless. This person, on the other hand, was the last anyone would expect to know. But apparently they did when the ring was surrounded by giant fishbowls of water. If anything, they knew Shampoo had a disadvantage when she turned into a cat.

Shampoo looked at the fishbowls, and jumped on the rims into the inside ring. People behind the fishbowls couldn't notice, but the opponent was already present. It was a female. She had long black hair with dark purple highlights. She wore two braids that tied together in the back, the rest of her wavy hair loose. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue, sparkling with innocence at first. Shampoo thought it was an easy opponent, but when those blue eyes glared at her, she felt a chill run through her.

Yu Ying glared at Shampoo, her blue eyes shining. She returned the glare, not as confident as she was before. Shampoo spoke in her high pitched voice, "What you want?"

Yu Ying smiled, "I am Yu Ying, as you should already know. If I win, I demand you release your engagement on Ranma Soatome, and return home to China. But there is a special challenge in this ring, the first to fall in a fishbowl loses automatically. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Shampoo agree."

Shampoo attacked first with a flying kick attacking the head. Yu Ying ducked under it and did a counter attack kick. The kick hit Shampoo straight in the jaw in which she fell back flying. Shampoo wiped her lip which had slight blood coming from it. For a brief moment, Yu Ying hesitated, and Shampoo was the only to notice it. She used that brief second to try punching the challenger but Yu Ying quickly went back on guard dodging all of her attacks.

After playing defensive for a little bit, Yu Ying carefully anticipated Shampoo's movements. In any normal case, you would think that Shampoo would **never **run out of energy, but Yu Ying noticed the slightly slower movements. This gave her more of an advantage, yet as Shampoo's moves got slower, her hits got harder.

"Was Shampoo this powerful in the Amazon Village when I first fought her?"

Shampoo swung fiercely at Yu Ying, more determined then before. Yu Ying needed to take offensive, or else the blows would eventually get to her as well. She strikes Shampoo in many vital areas so fast Shampoo didn't have time to defend herself. She decided that this would be the final blow before she knocked Shampoo out into the goldfish bowl.

Akane hid atop a roof watching the battle. She finally made up an excuse to see the fight. She would hide on the roof where she has a clear view above the giant fishbowls, and nobody would notice her! Even if someone **did **find her, she already had a backup excuse, "My dad told me you should watch your enemy's moves, and study their technique and style. It would sort of be like training." Everybody knew Shampoo could beat Akane in a fight, so it's reasonable for Akane to want to know how to defeat her.

The problem about sitting up here was that she didn't get a good look at their faces or distinguishing features. In a way, this Yu Ying reminded Akane of Ranma. Though when she saw Yu Ying attack Shampoo, she was almost sure it wasn't him. Almost.

"Nabiki! We tallied up the bets!" said one of the girls. It was odd because Nabiki didn't recognize her as part of their money group. Her eyes were honey colored brown, and she had golden curls reaching to her shoulders. Instead of a blue and white uniform, she changed it with a pink and white one. In her hair to match was a pink ribbon.

"Do I know you?"

"Oh! I'm a new transfer student. My name is Chiasa, I was born in China but my parents were Japanese, so I can speak both languages pretty well. I heard this money group could use some Chinese lessons, and I thought it would be fun to make money this way while I'm still youthful. You guys used to have a translating book to use, but it would be easier if someone just told you straight up. Not only that, but I've moved a lot and know all the versions of the language and speak French! Je suis le meilleur choix là est. En outre, je peux vous tuer en ce moment si vous dites le non, et je ne veux commencer rien tandis que vos amis observent. Choisir ainsi le meilleur choix ou bien. You need the help anyway, so can I **please **stay?"

Nabiki felt another chill. The first thing she thought was this girl talks too much, yet she could be useful for translating and stuff. Yet Nabiki had certain distrust for this person, and didn't know exactly what to say.

"Um…okay. So what are the results?"

"More people thought Shampoo would win, and now she's losing. So the money we're making is pretty good. I think we should throw the firecrackers into the arena water now, because people may accuse us of cheating if they see you holding it."

"Good thinking" said Nabiki, but as soon as she threw the firecrackers into one of the fishbowls, she instantly regretted it.

A bomb set off in the middle of the fight it seemed, everyone was in complete confusion. In a brief moment, the goldfish bowl was set on fire. Apparently someone put oil inside the bowl rather than water, and the bowls were connected. "Yu Ying" stopped for a moment when-

"HEY!"

"OUT THE WAY!"

Shoving and other sounds filled the area, and then it got quiet. People finally settled down because the fire didn't get any farther than the giant fishbowl, and it made cool effects for the battle. The fighters hot and sweaty, glaring at each other. Sparks filled the air, threatening all who come near.

Shampoo looked into Yu Ying's eyes again, but they changed. They were still the same color of blue, but the innocence changed to icicles. A glare that made Shampoo cold in the center of burning fishbowls. Yu Ying attacked Shampoo, and Shampoo tried to block, but the force was too strong. Shampoo flew into a fishbowl.

That night, Ranma and Ryoga were out again. Ranma and Ryoga were silent tonight. Ranma's plan seemed to be working perfectly, which is until the incident. Ryoga looked up and glared at Ranma,

"Did you throw her into the burning fishbowl?"

"No! Ryoga, you saw me! Someone pushed me out of there and then fought Shampoo! I didn't murder her!"

"Then who could've done it?"

"I don't know…but-"

"Do you still want to proceed?"

"Yes."

Akane saw it. She ran off as soon as she finished watching. Someone poured oil in the fishbowls and lighted a flying firecracker (which she is unsure of who threw it) when it fell into the fishbowl with lighting speed. Yu Ying **had help.** She was sure that she saw Yu Ying, Shampoo, and three other figures down there for a brief moment.

The hardest part was, should she be happy? No, of course not. Akane felt so terribly bad for Shampoo, and now she was gone. In another way, she felt as if she had some weight off her shoulders. It wasn't good enough for her to forget about the situation, but enough to keep her calm until she got to her room.


	4. idk wut 2 call this chapter

Alternate Endings chapter 4

"Who's next?"

"Kodachi."

"Why Kodachi?"

"Just think of it, I've tried to get her off my back the first day I met her, yet shes persistent. Also, people in Furinkan would get suspicious if another of my **fiancée's** were to be challenged again. "

"Wouldn't they still be suspicious if she were to be defeated sense she's Kuno's sister **and **she chases you like your other fiancee's?"

"Nope."

"???"

"Just wait, my friend, the battle is simple."

"Whatever Ranma, if something goes wrong again; don't expect me to do this to Akane."

"…"

"What **now**?"

"Just thinking,"

The black haired, blue eyed martial artist looked at Ryoga. After all, the fool didn't figure it out yet. There was a rustle in the leaves. That was a sign to leave the martial artist there to be found once more by somebody else…

* * *

For Kodachi, life is hard. After all, she needed to play the role of a psychopath while trying to not be as stupid as her brother. **Apparently** you needed to be crazy to be a Kuno. Kodachi used this to her advantage. No one suspected that she got her genes from her mother. After all, her Katana Kuno is a genius. Katana (don't mind the uncreative name) worked as a doctor and provided all the riches in the Kuno household. If you ever thought of it, how did the Kuno's get that rich?

Kodachi remembered a few years back when their mother still lived with them. Kodachi used to watch her write down cures for diseases that not even the smartest scientists could find; such as finding the cure for the common cold.(or so she thought) Young Kodachi wanted to be like her mother, and thats why she learned to make poisons. Still, that did nothing for her goal of helping people, in fact, it did the exact opposite. Frustrated, Kodachi asked to read her mother's diary. Katana refused the request, and told her that "they" would come after Kodachi for the diary.

_"Mommy?" young Kodachi asked, "Who are 'they'?"_

_Katana shook her head, "Trust me, **never **read the diary unless 'it' comes back."_

_"Yes Mama. Can you tell me where the diary is just in case?"_

_"Maybe when your older, you might understand better then."  
_

Kodachi kept her promise. Her mother knew what was best, and Kodachi knew best not to disobey mother. Sadly by the time she turned fourteen years old, her mother passed on. Although "it" didn't come back yet, Kodachi knew that she should start looking for the diary now before it was too late. The Kuno property is large, and may take years to find the diary. Matter of fact, its been two years already and the diary still hasn't been found.

Today she decided to check out in the forest next to the Kuno property. Today she is going to mark a path so she wouldn't get lost when she does a thorough. Inside of the forest Kodachi saw a flickering light. It seemed as though somebody made a fire, curious, she walked closer to the light, faintly hearing voices that grew louder as she came closer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma came to Ryoga with large portions of firewood in his hands. If he let the lost boy get it himself, well, he would get lost. Then Ranma would probably get lost trying to find him, and he isn't about to risk that. He set up a new fire as they spent another night out in the wilderness. Ranma, decided to be the topic starter,

"So I think we should get rid of Kodachi next." He stated

"You already told me that Ranma." Muttered Ryoga

"I did?"

"Yeah, just a moment before we got the firewood."

"WE? I got the firewood!"

"Well you told me to stay here so I don't get lost!!!"

"Yes I did! But you still didn't get any firewood!"

"Ok then! I didn't! Are you happy now?!"

"NO."

"Then what **will **make you happy?"

"What are you going to try to do, please me?!"

"Only so you can shut up!"

"How sweet."

"Ranma…PREPARE TO-"

Kodachi stared dumbfounded for a moment. She couldn't utter any words to describe what was going on through her mind. Her first reaction was…

* * *

At the Tendo Dojo… 

Nabiki is mad. Who wouldn't be when their top selling photo model is gone. Not even Akane could even sell as much as Ranma's girl form, and that's saying something. For Pete sake the stupid pictures were selling WORLD WIDE. You could not convince her to find a better model. The problem is, Ranma's been gone for days now. The worst part is, shes been losing her money since Ranma's been gone. Everything that occurred surrounded him, including most of her profit. With him gone, she's almost been reduced to nothing.

A shiver went down Nabiki's spine. They were back. Even when the match between Shampoo and Yu Ying finished, she felt that same person watching her. She knew this because her Nabiki senses never failed her before. What Nabiki needed now, was a bodyguard. Before she could simply force Ranma to do the task for her, but if you didn't get it by now, he's gone. Now she has to go back to her older methods of free protection, read some of her Nabiki fan mail.

For those who didn't know, Nabiki and Kasumi have always been popular with the guys. Kasumi is sweet, but she politely refused most of them. Nabiki on the other hand would go on the date, smooch some money, and tell them they shouldn't see each other any more. By the time Akane came, Kasumi left the school and half the guys started chasing her instead, although some were still persistent with Nabiki.

Nabiki pulled out her cell phone from her hidden pocket and looked up people's numbers. Unfortunately there were no martial artists on the list. "This is all Ranma's fault," she muttered, and lain on her bed. Little did she know, for once it **was **Ranma's fault.

* * *

"Ranma Darling! It is but fate that we meet here!" Kodachi screamed as she glomped onto Ranma. Well, what did **you **expect her to do?

Usually, Ryoga would go after Ranma yelling, "Ranma! How dare you betray Akane by flirting with other women!!!!?" But he didn't today. Today he said, "Ranma! You brought us here intentionally to flirt with other women!!!!!!!!!" Ryoga swung his fist at Ranma, who tried to escape from Kodachi's hug of doom. Poor Ranma couldn't escape and ended up getting punched in the face. Kodachi was now enraged that Ryoga hit Ranma, and started swinging her ribbon around. She tried to hit Ryoga, but he kept dodging, yet refused to hit her.

Then, a pain jotted through Ryoga's leg. It was late night, and he had yet to replace his bandages. Unlike before, the pain felt more like two swords slicing the same area twice. Ryoga would have checked to see if the wound is any worse if Kodachi wasn't around, couldn't she try to poison them another day? Realization struck after that. H e was going to fight Ranma for something that wasn't Ranma's fault…**again**.

Ranma took a quick notice to Ryoga's pain and understood what was going on. In any normal situation, he would've run for it, or had Akane boot him away so nobody could see, but this was different. How could he get Kodachi away from the area quick before his scar kicked in as well?

Ranma stepped over to Kodachi and decided to start a conversation with her.

* * *

Akane sat in her room. Ranma is missing. She is studying. Ranma is missing. No one was there. Ranma is missing. P-Chan is missing. Ranma is missing. Kasumi is cooking. Ranma is missing. Nabiki is complaining. Ranma is missing. Soun is crying. Ranma is missing. Her friends are out. Ranma is missing. Shampoo is dead. Ranma is missing. Mousse is pissed and blaming it on Ranma. Ranma is missing. 

"GRRRR!!!!! I CAN'T STUDY LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ranma was gone before the death of Shampoo, sure. But he didn't come back even after her death. He is gone for too long, and Akane couldn't bear it. She was so used to his face for all this time, and couldn't imagine what it would be like without him. But of course she wouldn't admit that she's worried.

Unsure of what to do, Akane went to talk to Kasumi. Kasumi is really the only person Akane could have a normal conversation with. Akane walked to the kitchen in hopes of seeing her sister. Unfortunately, Kasumi is nowhere to be found. "Well, I guess Kasumi **isn't** cooking" Akane looked in the living room for Soun, but he wasn't there either. "That's weird," thought Akane, "I think I'll go back upstairs and study some more."

On her way to her room, she saw her father's door opened slightly. She walked closer to it, "Daddy?" she called. Akane thought she heard a whispered response, and called his name a little louder this time. This time she was sure Soun said, "What's wrong Akane?"

Akane asked Soun where her sister was, and he replied, "She went out."

"Where did she go, Daddy?" Akane asked curiously.

"Don't know." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" he screamed.

Akane jumped backwards. Never once had she seen her father so upset at **her. ** Akane walked out of the room, and shut the door behind her. So much is going on, yet nothings happening to her. For once she felt unneeded in the story. But then again, she **did **see the three people that were in Shampoo's battle. There is a common bond between everything, Akane is sure of it. The problem is finding it.

Akane went to her room and pulled out a notebook and pen then wrote down all the facts that she is aware of:

Ranma is missing

_Ranma seemed a little upset before the battle_

Ryoga is missing

_He's probably lost._

P-Chan is missing

_This sounds familiar; he does a lot of exploring too._

Kasumi went out and nobody knows where

_Kasumi hardly goes out especially this late and when she does she tells us._

Nabiki is depressed about money

_Or else I think she is, Nabiki always keeps her money in check and it started after the fight. Now that you mention it, most of it started after the fight._

Ukyo's nowhere to be found

_That's not really unusual for Ukyo, since she doesn't come around when most of these things happen. Yet Ranma is missing and Shampoo's dead, how could she ignore __that?_

Daddy is mad

_Probably moaning over Ranma's disappearance, but he never acted that way before._

Three shadowed people during Shampoo and Yu Ying's battle.

_Wait!!! How do I know if those extra figures are good or bad? Speaking of which, __why __was Shampoo fighting them in the first place???_

Akane scanned over her notes, thinking of what move she should make next. "First I should check out that challenge letter and try to see what her fight was about. Maybe that could give me a clue as to what's going on. For all I know it would be some law to destroy challenge letters in which the Amazon lost." As for now, she should get some rest.

* * *

"So Kodachi, what are you doing out here so late?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma darling, what does it matter as long as we are both here? Are we not to show our affections to each other and trust each other from the bottom of our hearts like the lovers we are?" Kodachi talked.

"Duh…" Ranma said, feeling a pulse going through his leg knowing that this conversation was taking too long for his liking.

"Yes, tonight as the moon brightly shines we shall elope from those hateful families who do not believe in our marriage, and come back newlyweds!"

"Duh…" _WTF? What is she saying???_

"Ranma Darling, what ever is the matter? Have you been getting unnecessary thoughts in your head while imagining our loving wedding which will turn out much better without others that envy our love to ruin it like last time?"

That hit a nerve.

"If **you **hadn't noticed, **you **were one of the many people who **ruined my wedding with Akane.**" Ranma growled.

"What?" Kodachi said slightly startled.

"YOU HEARD ME! IF IT WERENT FOR YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE, I WOULD'VE BEEN HAPPILY MARRIED AND WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU AND THE REST OF THEM!!!!!!!!!!"

"R-Ranma…" Kodachi looked into his eyes, and saw true anger. He never showed a sign of it before; he acted as though it never happened."

Kodachi felt tears fill up her eyes. She tried to wipe the tears before they came down, but it was too late. They poured down, and she found herself running away from Ranma. It was over. She knew he didn't like her at first, but she assumed her would warm up to her after a while, but all she did was make him mad at her.

Kodachi felt herself trip over a branch, scraping her knees. She whispered softly to herself…"Ranma, I'm sorry."

* * *

"Hey, she's open now. Shouldn't we attack her?"

"Wait, my friend. Watch the scene plays a little longer; don't rush into things before you can be assured what happens?"

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

Ranma watched Kodachi run away, immediately feeling bad about what he said. Then, he looked in Ryoga's direction, watching as he struggled to figure out which way does he put the bandage on. He looked back where Kodachi ran, and knew he couldn't follow. Instantly, the pain of his leg wound came back. It seemed to have gone away for a minute. 

He reached into the bag and made Ryoga follow his movements of how to put the bandage on. Ryoga smiled weakly when he finally got it, "H-how do stand the pain for so long?"

"Practice." Was Ranma's answer and not one of them had spoken any more for the rest of the night.

* * *

Next Day… 

"Kasumi, are you going out?" Akane held her backpack as she watched her sister throw on some shoes and head towards the door.

"Yes Akane, I have important business to take care of." Kasumi replied sweetly as ever.

Kasumi then struggled to pick up an extremely large suitcase. Kasumi is the last person you'd expect to go around with a large suitcase. Nabiki is more likely to carry something like that around. Akane, being the only known daughter of the Tendo household who practiced martial arts, asked if she could be of assistance.

"Oh no, Akane, that's all right, I can handle." Kasumi smiled.

"So what time to you think you're going to be back?" asked Akane.

"Probably very late tonight, why?"

"I just wanted to ask you some things are all; do you think you can answer them now?"

"Sorry, Akane. I'm in a rush, but I'll try and talk to you another time, okay?"

"All right, so when do you think you'll have time?"

Kasumi shrugged, and left the house before Akane could ask anything else.

The youngest Tendo daughter noticed Kasumi's rush, and found it suspicious. She then pulled out the notebook from last night and wrote down on a blank page:

Kasumi

Kasumi went out and nobody knows where

_Kasumi hardly goes out especially this late and when she does she tells us._

This is the second time she did it

_Its bad enough she did it once, but this is __definitely __odd._

She won't be back until real late

_She's usually with us if she stays out late; what could she be doing at that hour?_

Doesn't seem to want to answer any questions

_She's hiding something, I'm sure of it._

Extremely large suitcase

_What could be inside of it??? That's something I need to look into._

She didn't let me hold it for her

_Apparently she didn't want me to come._

Possibilities

Kasumi is possessed, shes a favored target.

She's out on a date, but that doesn't explain the suitcase.

Knows something about Shampoo's death.

* * *

The person looked around to see if anybody was nearby. After all, no one is allowed to see it. Deep across their lower stomach, was a gigantic scar. Blood dripped from it as if someone had just cut them. The person slightly flinched at the sight, although they owned it for years, it was still disgusting to look at. 

The person felt slight pain as they took off the old item and replaced it with new ones. They wrapped "material" around it and then the pain was gone for now. "A cure…" they growled, "Where's the cure?"

* * *

Ryoga looked at Ranma as if he, well she (she was splashed with cold water), was stupid. Ranma on the other hand, wore a serious face. She just finished explaining to Ryoga that he needed to get used to the pain a little bit before they could move any further with the plan. She also said that they were still going to go after Kodachi after Ranma scared her away. 

"Why the hell would you want to do **that?!**" he yelled.

"Because, the reason I asked you to do this was because I didn't want their hearts to be broken by **me**."

"Ranma, don't you find that selfish?!"

"What does it matter?! They couldn't even remember my **birthday**! They continuously chase after me, but the only day I wanted to be peaceful they ruined it! "

"Then what's the point in doing it in the first place!"

"…"

"Ranma, is there something you're not telling me? I find it hard to believe that you reacted this much from your birthday."

"You felt it too, didn't you?"

"What?"

"Never mind! I already told you I wasn't going into the details from the beginning!"

"Ranma if you don't-"

"Don't worry; you're going to figure it out eventually. Trust me, we should practice with ignoring the pain, you'll need it in the future."

* * *

"I'm going to need to look this up, but where to start?" Nabiki sat in front of her laptop inside of her hidden. She was looking up information on what she knew about the battle. _Well, for starters, I could look up the Chinese Amazons, that would provide some useful information sense this person started at Shampoo's battle. _

Nabiki typed in Chinese Amazons, but couldn't find any information about them. It was as if they didn't exist, only in some made up fantasy world. She found movies, Ranma ½ books, and all sorts of things that didn't have anything to do with them.

_ I know its risky, but I should probably go back to where I first sensed the person watching me, and try to take a look at everything first._ Nabiki walked out of her hidden study, taking her purse with her, and closed the door. When outside, she yelled, "Daddy! I'm going out for a bit!" She was surprised to hear Akane yell the same exact thing at the same time. Akane is too.

They looked at each other curiously, but didn't dare ask each other anything else. Although they were closest in age, they weren't nearly as close to each other as they both were to Kasumi.

"Hey." Said Nabiki

"Hi." Was the only response from Akane.

Both of them left, looking for the same goal at different places, neither of them knowing because they both didn't ask. Even if they did ask, they probably wouldn't say anything anyway.

* * *

Kodachi is in a daze. Her room is black like the roses she constantly threw around. The last encounter with Ranma replayed inside of her mind, refusing to let her forget it. In ways, it made her believe Ranma is too much for her and it's pointless to bug him with something he doesn't want to do. 

Then, and arrow filled with light flew into the room. Kodachi got mad for a second, and considered ripping it up. Then she thought that it's better to read it than stay depressed all night just from one event.

Kodachi opened the letter printed in gold letters. By the time she finished it, a deep blush

Dear Kodachi,

I deeply apologize for the incident in the forest. I would like to make it up for you by taking you out on a date. It shall take place tomorrow at 7:00.

Yours truly,

Ranma

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane sat down in the Cat Café. It looked terrible. The place seemed deserted. All the liveliness is gone. With Shampoo gone, the whole place lost its energy. You could see the dust building up everywhere. The once overflowing customers now disappeared, either because they only came to see Shampoo, or the fact that someone died and lived here. Still there were courageous people who continued to eat the food, though there were few and Akane wasn't sure how they were making the rent.

"Well are you going to take your order or sit here all day???" Cologne's voiced rasped.

Akane looked up and saw Cologne glaring at her. She figured that if she got on Cologne's bad side, she isn't going to get any answers. "Um…I'd like to order the house special, please." Cologne quickly cooked a bowl of ramen and handed it to Akane. Akane slowly ate in silence. When the last of the customers left, she put her bowl down and started to talk.

"How's life without Shampoo?" she asked, although she could tell by the Neko Hanten's business.

"What's it to you?" Cologne stared.

"Were you there during the fight?"

"Girl, answer me."

"I have questions, and need answers." Akane replied.

"How does this concern Shampoo?"

_Cologne __**is **__Shampoo's great grandmother, she deserves to know. Yet how much should I tell her? _Akane thought.

"The day of Shampoo's death," she started, "I saw someone put oil inside of the-"

"It could've been gas or something else-" Cologne interrupted.

"Oh well, I'm calling it **oil,**" Akane repeated, "I saw someone pour it in the fishbowls-"

"Fishbowls?!" Cologne interrupted again.

"They looked like giant fishbowls!! I don't know what they are!"

"Well you should've said-"

"Do you want to know what I saw or not?" Akane interrupted this time.

"Do you want answers from me or not?" Cologne retaliated.

"…"

"…"

_This is going to take a while _thought Akane.

* * *

_ This is exactly where they had the fight. I was standing right over here when I sensed him._ Nabiki looked on at the battlefield from not too long ago. It was as deserted as the Cat Café. Too bad Nabiki didn't know that. She scanned the area for any type of clues. 

Besides the crowd of people that were watching, the battlefield looked the same. Nabiki followed the direction in which she sensed the "stalker". Finally she stood exactly where she felt the person's presence, so he seemed to be standing in the crowd with the rest of them.

She looked back from where she came from, and noticed something odd. She saw her footprints on the concrete. They started halfway from her first location. The concrete itself looked unchanged, yet the footprints seemed to come from nowhere. Nabiki took a glove and small plastic bag out her purse, put it on her hand, and touched her finger against the concrete.

On her finger was a sort of dust colored like the concrete. Yet as soon as she saw it, the dust disappeared. Nabiki rubbed her fingers together into the plastic bag for a sample. She saw the dust fall into the bag and seemed to disappear again. _Interesting, I should make an analysis on this. But first, I should try to find something else just in case this doesn't work. _

Nabiki then walked over to the battle ring. Though it was difficult to get past the giant fishbowls, she found her way in the middle. The person behind all this must have been close to the mysterious Yu Ying. Or maybe, "Yu Ying" wasn't behind anything. Maybe she was set up by some stronger foe.

Then Nabiki saw a piece of paper on the ground. She bent down and picked up the paper. The words were in very neat handwriting,

One is done,

Must eliminate cure,

Next target is-

Before Nabiki could read any further, a she felt her Nabiki senses tingling again. Nabiki quickly jumped away from her current location. Just as quickly, a thunderbolt flew past her, nearly striking her face. She looked up and saw a familiar looking girl. Shoulder-length golden curls… honey brown eyes… pink ribbon…Chiasa!

"Thanks for helping me by throwing those firecrackers Nabiki, I really appreciated it."

Nabiki gasped, "**You **told me to throw those firecrackers in the fishbowl!"

Chiasa played with her hair, "Awww…I was hoping I could use you some more, but you have to be smart, don't you?"

She plucked a strand of hair that she was playing with. Her hands shined gold as soon as the strand left her head. Suddenly, the little piece of hair grew long and sharp into a devious blade. Seeing Nabiki's surprised expression, she grinned and dove the sword into the ground. Looking back at the frozen Tendo, Chiasa bragged,

"Please, I wouldn't use a weapon like this on a weak little girl."

Quickly after, she sent a lightning bolt flying through her finger right at Nabiki. Nabiki rolled out he way as she did before,realizing that the sword was just to distact her attention. Chiasa made a tisking noise and said,

"Le rien I a manqué"

Nabiki remembered before when she first met Chiasa and how she spoke in french. Maybe if she listened before, she could've learned something.

"When I first met you Chiasa, you said you could speak French, didn't you?"

Chiasa produced another thunder bolt from her finger aiming to hit Nabiki, but she jumped back out the way.

"What's it to you?" she blew her smoking finger.

"What exactly **did **you say?" Nabiki questioned.

"I said I'm the best choice," Chiasa threw another bolt which Nabiki somehow managed to dodge, "En outré, je peux vous tuer en ce moment si vous dites le non, et je ne veux commencer rien tandis que vos amis observent. Choisir ainsi le meilleur choix ou bien. If you must know what it means, if you don't do what I say, I can easily kill you, but I wouldn't do it before because your friends are nearby."

Nabiki's eyes widened as Chiasa executed a lightning bolt from each of her fingers all at once. There was no way she could dodge them all. She held the paper in front of her as a weak source of protection, her eyes squint shut in fear of death…

* * *

"So you'll give me the challenge letter?" Akane asked hopefully.

Cologne sighed, "Not me. You would need to ask Mousse that."

"Mousse???" _Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Mousse either except when he was screaming rage at the dojo after the fight. Mousse would be a much easier person to question rather than Cologne. If anything, he'll think I'm trying to avenge Shampoo and will surely help._

Akane is wrong.

* * *

Ryoga had never felt so much pain before. He was training so he can go a little longer without passing out from the pain. He still didn't know why Ranma and him were going through this training, it seemed as though all Ranma wanted to do was make him suffer. Yet he had trouble believing Ranma was **that **coldhearted. But when Ranma said, "You felt it too, didn't you?" Ryoga felt as if it concerned the wound, but couldn't talk to Ranma about it.

* * *

The person sat in their room thinking. The person then saw thunder flash from outside. _Find a cure…Shampoo's death… Ranma missing...lightning bolts coming from some odd location..._

_"..."_

_Oh Crap! Don't tell me they're back! Its too early! _

The person jumped out their window and headed straight to where the lightning was coming from.

* * *

Kodachi's date was the only thing on her mind. She hoped that she could make up with Ranma this time. She looked down at her poison powders, tempted to pick them up and hide them under a leotard that she could hide under her dress. She turned around and shook her head, _not this time, I'm going to prove to Ranma I'm not a psycho, and I'm going to tell him about my mother's journal. I'll need all the help I can get after last night. I know its coming back, I can feel it.  
_

* * *

It's a miracle!!! I actually wrote more! Oh yeah, when Chiasa speaks French, there may be errors because I don't speak full French (only a few words) so I just used a translator for her speech.  



	5. Unsuccessful

"So where is Mousse at?" Akane asked.

"He's upstairs in his room doing who knows what." Cologne snapped.

Akane went upstairs without any second thoughts. Cologne kept annoying her, so it was to be expected. While she walked, it suddenly occurred to her that she's never seen any of the amazon's bedrooms before. It was rare to see them upstairs at all.

The hallway was very small; nothing like the restaurant downstairs. There were two doors on each side. All the doors looked exactly the same; there weren't any signs or colors to tell them apart. Akane, unsure of which door to knock on, took a wild guess on which she expected Mousse to sleep in. She walked to the last door on the left, and gently knocked. There was no reply.

She turned the knob slightly, and watched the door open all the way by itself. Unlike the rest of the building, this room felt very humid. It's designed with reds, oranges, and yellows flaming Chinese dragons. Thinking that the room needed fresh air, Akane headed towards a curtain and tried to open it the window she expected to be behind it.

Instead of a window, there was a torch with blue and white flames on a floating board. Akane barely saw a golden pebble at the core of the flame. For some odd reason, the pebble intrigued Akane. It seemed as though it was beckoning for her to take it. But unlike Ranma and Cologne, she never learned the Kachuu Tenchin Amaguriken.

"Who's there?!" yelled Mousse's voice from the hallway.

Without realizing, Akane swiftly took the golden pebble from the flame and stuffed it in her pocket.

"It's only me Mousse!" she called out.

Akane went back in the hallway and took a good look at Mousse. He wore his usual clothing and had his hair tied back in the occasional ponytail he wore. His green eyes looked dead at Akane as he watched her come into the hallway.

"What do you want Akane?" he glared straight at her.

Akane, on the other hand, didn't notice his anger and was more in shock that he knew it was her without his glasses on.

Mousse studied her face and knew exactly what was on her mind.

"They're called contacts. You stick them in your eyes and you can see without the use of glasses."

"Oh…" Akane said, still a little shocked.

"I'll ask again," Mousse repeated, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere at this rate, "What do you want?"

Akane came out of her daze and asked Mousse about the challenge letter. She was sure to include that she didn't think Shampoo was dead, and wanted to avenge her honor. By the time she finished explaining, Mousse let out a small laugh.

"Do you **really **think that I'm just going to let you read it because you said you were avenging Shampoo?"

Akane gulped, "Well…yeah?"

* * *

"Congratulations Ryoga, you have been able to go without the bandage for five minutes!!!" Ranma yelled sarcastically.

"Shut…Up…Ran…Ma…" Ryoga growled between breathes.

Every hour Ranma has been taking off their bandages and letting them sit out for a limited time. Every two hours he would add another minute, and Ryoga could barely stand it. "The Bakusai Tenketsu required less pain than this." He thought, as he put the large bandage on.

Ranma gave a long sigh, was it really worth it? The training wasn't only painful, but dangerous. Yet he couldn't tell Ryoga that…not yet, anyway. Instead, he brought up another topic.

"Hey Ryoga." He began

"What now?" Ryoga growled back

"You know the elements, right?"

Ryoga stared at Ranma stupidly for a moment.

"Yes, I do. Earth, Fire, Air, Water, and Void."

"And?" Ranma beckoned on.

"That's it." The fanged boy stated.

"Ever heard of ice, darkness, thunder, poison, gravity, wood, and metal?" Ranma continued.

Ryoga started to get aggravated, "What's your point?"

"Which appeals to you most?"

Ryoga took a moment before replying, "I don't know, never thought much of them. Isn't the Saotome School good with air style martial arts?"

"Yes it is."

Ryoga suddenly felt a chill go up his spine. He grabbed his bag and started running in a certain direction. He found himself following Ranma. Ranma and he both jumped from tree to tree to some unknown location. Ryoga would have asked where they were going, but had a feeling that he should just keep his mouth shut this time.

* * *

Even though Kodachi's a little weird, she's a very pretty person once you get to know her. Tonight her hair is let down with a black rose behind her ear. Now she's wearing a regular dress, and since everyone has different tastes, and I'm lazy, you can make up the design. The dress brought out her eyes, and she didn't put on any makeup. At first glance, you wouldn't have known that's her. 

Kodachi looked into her mirror, and gave a small smile. It would be a while before her date with Ranma, but she couldn't help dressing up. She felt pretty, and like a regular girl. Would her mother be happy with Ranma as a fiancée? Is she making the right choices? A less happy thought suddenly struck her. Why the **hell **would Ranma want to make up with her?

Kodachi looked back at her poisons. Then again, she might need them. She put on a long jacket, and stuffed them in the inside pockets. She assumed her date with Ranma would need to wait until after the battle was over… If she could survive, of course.

* * *

Nabiki waited for the impact, but was surprised when she felt nothing. Curious, she opened her eyes and saw someone's back. She saw Chiasa smirk when seeing her savior. Nabiki could tell both the fighters have met, and kept quiet for a moment to learn more about this interesting story. 

"Ah, Ukyo! Long time no see! I guess Ranma's not interested in you, is he?" Chiasa giggled.

Ukyo growled in return, "What happens between me and Ranma is none of your business!!!"

"Really?" Chiasa made an innocent face, "I thought we were best friends."

"We were **never friends.**"

Nabiki listened intently while thinking to herself_. Chiasa, Ukyo, Ryoga, Shampoo, and Ranma, I wonder what's going on? How something could this big be going on without me realizing? What about Akane! Am I the only clueless person here? _

Chiasa, standing in a battle ready position, held out her sword. Ukyo followed suit while carrying her giant spatula. Making the first move, Ukyo charged at Chiasa, with a swift aerial attack. Chiasa stepped aside, and threw a series of lighting bolts at Ukyo. Ukyo flipped away from them, reflecting them back with her mini spatulas.

The spatulas headed for Chiasa, but stopped in midair when she held out her hand. Then, she pushed both hands forward and all the spatulas came flying back at Ukyo. Ukyo spins her oversized spatula in a circular rotation, blocking off the little ones heading her way.

Ukyo threw her tempura flakes filled with gunpowder, blocking her opponent's view. Then she continuously attacked with okonomiyaki plates. Chiasa used her instincts and started breaking all the plates with her shiny weapon. Unnoticed Ukyo snuck up behind her. Ukyo hit Chiasa in the back of the head with one of the plates, causing for it to start bleeding.

The lightning lady didn't give up so easily, and started swinging her sword in an unbelievable rotation, aimed at Ukyo. Ukyo kept up with the swings, blocking each one of them. Then, Chiasa hit her with one powerful strike, in which Ukyo also blocked with her spatula.

Ukyo smirked, "It seems as though we're evenly matched."

"Not quite" Chiasa smiled.

Then, lightning start erupting from her blade, and Ukyo was getting pushed back. Chiasa's smile got wider with each step Ukyo took back.

"Why don't you release your power, Ucchan?" she said with venom dripping from her voice, "Does it **really **hurt that badly?"

"I don't need it to win a battle." Ukyo whispered, sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Fine then." Chiasa growled, "I'll finish you when you get some guts."

She reached toward Ukyo's lower stomach, and ripped the bottom end of her shirt and a long bandage underneath. Ukyo let out a loud screech, and that was Chiasa's time to vanish. Ukyo dropped down to her knees, holding on to her stomach. Blood soaked her hands in a short amount of time, as she coughed up blood. Time seemed to slow down, as Nabiki watched disgusted.

Then, Nabiki did something she never expected she would do. She walked over to Ukyo, and tried to lift the martial artist up to lean on her shoulder. Slowly, she walked to Dr. Tofu's clinic nearby. She felt Ukyo's blood cough onto her shoulder and in any other situation would have left her, but she owed Ukyo her life.(and maybe make some profit off of this later)

* * *

Akane wasn't fairing well at all with the Amazon's. Before she knew it, she was kicked out of the Neko Hanten. She never before realized how stubborn the other. And she thought Shampoo was the only stubborn one. Akane wrote down the Amazon's strange behavior in her journal. Its obvious they're hiding something. 

Other than that, she still didn't have a clue to what's going on. It would've been a good idea to check on Kasumi, but she had no idea as to where she went. So Akane took a wild guess and headed straight to Dr. Tofu's house. It seemed like a pretty far walk, but hopefully it would be worth it.

Akane noticed a trail of blood leading to the doctor's house. She could tell the blood was fresh because of its strong scent and it didn't look dry. In the trail of blood she spotted a small purse. Looking inside, she saw her sister's sell charts. Her eyes widened, and dashed towards the place, eager and terrified to find out what happened to Nabiki. So concerned about Nabiki's safety, Akane didn't notice the giant bloody spatula next to it. Nor did she see the kanji sign that wasn't suppose to be there.

When she got inside, she saw Nabiki stained with blood all over her. Akane quickly rushed over to her yelling, "NABIKI! ARE YOU OKAY?" Nabiki stared blankly at Akane. Akane got even more nervous, and start shaking her, while repeating the question.

"I'm fine." She said in monotone, "It's Ukyo that was bleeding."

"Ukyo? What happened?"

"She had a deadly wound. It wouldn't stop bleeding, and she kept insisting we buy her bandages. She looked weak, so we weren't sure about it. Then, after she persisted a lot, we eventually went to the other room to get it for her, but when we got back…"

"What?" Akane listened intently.

"She's gone."

_First Shampoo, now Ukyo._ Akane thought, getting even more confused. _What do they have in common? Shampoo's an Amazon, and Ukyo's an okonomiyaki chef. They aren't exactly friends. Both are Ranma's suitors, and met Ranma before me. That's about it. Wait! Then that means-  
_

"Akane…are you thinking it too?" Nabiki asked.

Akane scanned Nabiki, "Don't tell me you believe it."

"Everything crazy surrounds him." She pointed out

"Crazy," Akane retorted, "But not deadly."

The two sisters sat there in a paused silence. No matter how confusing, one thing was for sure.

"So who's next?" Akane asked.

"It's obviously Kodachi," someone said from the doorway, "They're going to save **you **for last Akane."

The middle and youngest Tendo turned their heads to see…

* * *

Kodachi entered the restaurant wearing a beautiful gown. Most boys took a moment to stop and look when they saw her pass by. The girl wasn't used to the affection, and blushed whenever she heard them speak of her. She walked up to the counter and looked for her reservations. The lady at the counter took her to a beautiful table next to the ocean. 

She patiently waited for Ranma at the table. When she heard his voice say, "Hey Kodachi" she tensed up. Looking in the direction that called her name, she saw Ranma in a white tuxedo. He sat down across from her and started conversation.

"So how's life been for you?" he said smiling.

Kodachi blushed, "Well…it's been okay."

"That's good."

The waiter came in and took their orders, and then left. The two martial artists sat in silence. Kodachi's head bent down feeling shameful about the last incident with Ranma, while Ranma was trying to look concerned. Finally, Kodachi couldn't stand holding it in any longer. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she blurted it all out.

"How are you so easy to forgive me after that last incident!!!? Well?! Shouldn't you not talk to me for a month! Why?! How can you be so forgiving?!!!

Ranma quietly replied, "Because I love you."

Kodachi lost herself. _There was NO WAY that he loved her! How could he when he was about to marry Akane. _ Before she could reply, Ranma said, "Gotcha!

Everything seemed to happen in a flash. "Ranma" picked up the forks and continuously through them at Kodachi. Kodachi, still tooken by shock, barely dodged them and fell down. She kicked Ranma from on the floor and he vanished into smoke. After he disappeared, another figure emerged from the smoke.

From the smoke was Asuka, the White Lily.

"It seems as though we'll have to end our contest sooner than we expected." She said, giving a creepy laugh.

Kodachi looked around for a moment; _did I __**really **__act similar to this maniac??? _

Asuka brought out miniature bombs, and started throwing them at Kodachi. The gymnast crossed her arms and took the blows. She saw green come up from her skin and tried shaking her arms off. Suddenly, they went completely numb. She gave the Lily a menacing look, and then thought to end the fight before it's too late to cure the green stuff.

Grabbing the poisons with her teeth she packed earlier, she threw them around. Thinking she had her opponent off guard, she went to throw one last kicking attack. But instead, Asuka grabbed her arm and squeezed it tightly. Kodachi yelped in pain and tried to draw her arm back. Though it was difficult considering her arm wouldn't respond.She thought, and watched as her arm got greener.

After a great deal of struggling, Kodachi finally got free from Asuka's grip. Using this opportunity, Kodachi abandoned her pride and made a run for it. Feeling something on her back, she put touched her hand to the surface and some source of poison bomb exploded.

Then Kodachi's world turned black….

* * *

Sorry it took forever...again...to write this chapter. Also, I wasn't able to recheck much of it because of my lack of time. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	6. My Past, Our Future

"EEEEEYAAAAAH!!!!!"

An angry scream interrupted a peaceful environment, causing animals to run in the opposite direction. Smoke surrounded the designated area, and trees fell to their roots. In the center of the destruction was a girl, her eyes a glowing purple. Her hair was a red to match the flames surrounding her. She wore familiar Chinese clothing, but let her long hair loose.

The girl held her finger up, and soon a flame flickered atop it. The girl grinned, and calmed down slightly. The flames deceased, and her hair changed from red to purplish blue. She found some spare ribbons and tied her hair in two buns, with most of it flowing in back of her. Some of the shorter layers of hair were worn in front.

She lifted her head up high and said out loud,

"Maybe fight was no too bad after all, Shampoo now get revenge on Sachiko"

* * *

"Ucchan, how's your stomach?"

"I'm feeling fine Ranma honey, no need to worry bout' me"

Ukyo lay in Ranma's sleeping bag as Ranma watched over her. Ryoga watched a little bit annoyed. Ranma was looking at Ukyo with so much concern while Ukyo seemed to be just absorbing the attention. He's surprised Ranma can pity anybody else's problems considering what he's got to go through. Ryoga betted Ukyo didn't even know about the situation they're in.

When they left before, they had gone to doctor Tofu's office. When they were there, they saw Ukyo holding her stomach in pain. She passed out when she saw the boy's, and woke up just now.

"Ryoga!"

Ranma's voice took him out of his state of mind. He seemed to be dozing off a lot lately. Turning to the other's direction, he saw them walking without him. Ryoga wasn't sure which way Nerima was, so he simply asked,

"Are we heading back to town?" He wanted Ukyo to leave immediately. Before you knew it, she would tell him to suck up the pain as if she understood it at all. Having her bossy self on the mission will only make things more difficult, and-

"Ucchan's coming with us Ryoga."

Ryoga's jaw dropped.

"W-why are you bringing **her **with us?" Ryoga whispered to Ranma, "Even if she can cook, she'll only be in the way."

Ukyo gave Ryoga a questionable glare, but said nothing to him. Ranma's expression was hard to read, but gestured to Ukyo, "Show him." Her face then flushed with fear. "But Ranchan…"

"No buts Ukyo, this fight can't be won by normal tactics, so we'll need to train anyway."

Ryoga raised an eyebrow and thought, "What could she be possibly be hiding? She never seemed to acknowledge that there were any other techniques when we first battled, and when she came was when she used most of them." He suddenly found himself face to face with her, and she lifted her finger.

Ryoga's water bottle started to shake, and burst open. The water floated in the air, and Ukyo held her hands in a cup position. It poured itself into her hands, and she muttered, "Basic." Now Ryoga was interested. She touched her hand to Ryoga's chest; the water fell into a puddle. More water appeared from her hands, and soon she combined it with the puddle water. Moving her hands in strange rotations, the water shaped into P-Chan. She said, "Level 2" Ryoga gasped.

"W-What? H-How?!"

She looked into his eyes, "I always knew."

The water shaped like P-Chan fell back into the puddle. Then Ryoga asked, "So what's this have to do with anything? What does this strange magic have to do with the scar I have?"

Ukyo sighed, and began to lift up her shirt. Ryoga blushed and shielded his eyes. Ranma laughed, but Ukyo rolled her eyes and said, "Open your eyes Jackass. I already **have **a fiancée" She didn't lift it too high, only slightly above it. Ryoga saw it. It was the bandage. Ukyo had it. And she had powers. What did it mean?

"Ryoga, we're going to have this talk sooner than I expected."

It was time for Ryoga to learn the truth.

* * *

"Kasumi!?" Nabiki and Akane yelled in unison.

Kasumi stood in the doorway, wearing a large coat and funny-looking hat. She looked like a female Sherlock Holmes, and Akane couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Nabiki, putting on her game face, took the lead to ask the first question.

"Okay big sis, what exactly is goin' on?"

"Action first, questions later." She said.

"What does **Kodachi **have to do with anything? We need our answers now, and fast before it is too late." Nabiki glared.

"IF KODACHI is DEAD, than it will ALREADY be TOO LATE." Kasumi's voice rose, but her face didn't change.

"Sure it wills they only attack people Ranma's already met."

Akane and Nabiki both bared witness to Kasumi while she's mad when they blamed all her favorite things getting broken by Ranma. Though at first afraid, it was assured Kasumi's anger only passed into steam. OR so they thought. Kasumi grabbed Nabiki up by the collar, smiled, and said in a gentle but threatening voice, "**Listen to your older sister, or nobody will be able to save you like last time…**"

"Kasumi…you're…you're…glowing." Akane stuttered.

True enough; a heavenly light seemed to engulf Kasumi's body. The brightness seemed to blind Nabiki, but Akane could still see through it. The light then started to dissipate, and Kasumi let her sister down. She looked at Akane mournfully, and turned her back to the youngest Tendo.

"So what do you plan to do?" she asked.

Akane looked at her, surprised to hear the words that uttered from her mouth,

"We save Kodachi."

She half expected Kasumi to move, or say something else worth talking about, but instead one word came from her lips.

"Good."

With that, she left the office, and disappeared with the crowd outside.

"That light…Kasumi is-"Nabiki started, but no words left her mouth afterwards.

Akane wasn't a liar, and definitely wasn't about to start now. She poked Nabiki and asked if she was coming. Nabiki shook her head and said that she was going after Kasumi. The younger sister shrugged and headed to the first place she expected Kodachi to be, the Kuno mansion.

She didn't wait long before Kuno himself came running out professing his love for her. Akane gave him a nice punch in the face but not hard enough to knock him out.

"Whatever brings you here Akane Tendo?" he spoke quickly.

If Kasumi was right, Akane didn't have a moment to spare,

"Do you know where your sister is?"

"Why ever would you ask of her? It is but the two of us now!"

"Just answer the question!"

"Ah but you must spend some time with me first! A date, I propose!"

"Do you even **know** where she is?"

"That is a manner of-"

The blue-haired (or w/e hair color) girl took it as a no, and went exploring inside the mansion rather than wasting her time with Kodachi's foolish brother. She searched for Sasuke, the Kuno's servant. If she were lucky, he might know exactly where Kodachi went.

Unfortunately for her, Sasuke didn't know where she went either. Akane sighed in her misfortune. 'Why didn't I ask Kasumi where Kodachi was?' This only left her with the choice of leaving. After leaving, there was a faint scent of smoke that tickled her nose. Large crashes boomed everywhere, and a familiar voice screamed loud enough for all of Nerima to hear.

It wasn't much a surprise as to whose voice it was, the big surprise was what happened when she had gotten there. The sight was so despicably horrid; it was a wonder how long she stood there staring at it.

* * *

……………………………………………………………………….

"**The Curse of SCAR"**

_The wish of it,_

_I wanted it,_

_I would do anything for it,_

_So I got it,_

_What's your name?_

_Saotome. _

_Will you promise your son?_

_Yes._

_He's dead._

_So you cannot fulfill the promise?_

_That is so._

_Why are you lying to us?_

_Give it back._

_I have already used it._

_You lie again._

_Did he give it back?_

_He lied, but there is no proof._

_Take it by force._

_But I love him._

_What has happened?_

_We now share the scar._

"It's a wound passed down through the Saotome School of Anything-Goes. The ancestors had made a promise to marry off one of their children for a power of the elements to a mysterious clan. You see, the princess of the clan had fallen in love with one of their sons, and they were overjoyed to hear the news. But the father of the engaged son had not wanted the two to be together, and so broke the promise the day they received the power of air. The clan was outraged, and took extreme measurements to punish the Saotomes. In the end, every son who could not keep a promise was to gain a terrible scar from the clan leader's sword. The scar would then reawaken the power that was given to the Saotomes, but make them suffer until it eventually kills them."

"So why do **you **have it and not your father?" Ryoga asked curiously.

"Its because **I **was the son who's engaged and can not keep the promise to all of the girls."

* * *

I have gotten nothing done in all these months. terribly ashamed, i couldnt wait any longer to post this up for those suffering people waiting to read the next part. (okay...that was slightly exaggerated) sorry i couldn't write much more. 


End file.
